


The lion, Snake and durmstrang

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Future Mpreg, Harry Neville are kicked out of Gryffindor, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Viktor Krum, Triad relationship, set in GoF, top/bottom Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire and he and Neville gets kicked out of Gryffindor making friends with the Slytherins and getting close one and another champion.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor has been watching the youngest champion whenever he could, he could not believe that everyone turned their backs on him he had to have serious conversations with the other two champions. How could he have entered? Did he get someone older to enter him? If he did enter why is he denying it? Viktor could not deny that the younger boy was severely underweight like had gone without meal on more than one occasion, but he could not deny that the boy was attractive and appealed to him.

Viktor was not the only one looking at Harry, not far from where Dumstrang sat was a Italian boy by the name of Blaise Zabini. The fourth year Slytherin sat with his best friend and brother in all but blood. Draco Malloy who was whining about Harry as he had done since first year. "Now he is going to get it! Saint Potter always getting away with everything." He complained there were agreements as no one wanted to get on the wrong side of the Malfoy family.

The Slytherin House was taking bets on how long Harry Potter would live during the tournament. Some would say five seconds before he would be killed, while some thought that he would last longer. Blaise thought he would win the tournament, he also did not like the way the Weasles and Granger treating his Harry. Bullying him, the rumour mill was that Harry was basically kicked out his dorms.

-With Harry-

It was not fair, first Ron convinces everyone that Harry shouldn't be in Gryffindor. They went to McGonagall and they had a petition signed by most of his house. He was not alone as Neville Longbottom got kicked out as well for standing up for Harry. He had let it slipped that he was gay, so first was Granger and the muggle-born and half-blood muggle raised of Gryffindor who had a problem with him. Then Ronald suggested that he should take Ginerva to Hogsmeade but as he said no as he was not interested in girls, Ron's face became red as his hair. All the Weasley's turned against him, he got a Howler from Arthur and Molly, and other letters from the three eldest Weasley's he had known only one and Percy graduated. The twins were still at school who pranked him every chance they got. Of course the teachers turned a blind eye to it especially Professor McGonagall, who of told Harry it was in his head and to get over it. In the house if the brave and chivalry which are the same thing, Harry thought less of the Red and Gold house.

Neville and Harry got seperate room away from the tower, this was because Neville wrote to his grandmother Dowager Augusta Longbottom who had stormed the castle, to make sure Neville and Harry was alright. She tore into the staff about the treatment the two students had gone through. She was disgusted at the Gryffindor's actions, she could not have been more proud of Neville standing up against the house like that showed her that some people are truer Gryffindors than others. "Just because they ran you out the tower does not mean they have won." She told the boys and went to Gringotts to see who was Harry's Magical Guardian.

-somewhere else.-

Viktor followed the Italian boy to the bathroom as the boy went to the stall he silently went to the next one. He was surprised to hear what came out of the boy's mouth. "Oh yeah Potter suck my dick good let Viktor see, your mouths so good your so beautiful with your stomach swelled with child. Oh Victor make me pregnant with your child please let me carry it." The boy had moaned and groaned Victor had heard the lewd noises as Viktor figured out the boy was masturbating to him and Potter hmm he did like the way both boys looked having them bent over for him would be a bonus.

He undid his pants released his hairy 9½ fat dick and and started to masturbate thinking of what he would make his boys barefoot and pregnant seemed to make him horny, doing other lewd acts in his mind he pumped his hand faster and faster until he released his seed on the stall wall. He cleaned it off with a spell pulled his pants up and walked out regretfully away from one of his boys moans.

the next day

Blaise caught Harry Alone and he walked over there to talk to the boy. "What is a sexy little Lion doing all by himself? Damn your so hot." Blaise said seductively the boy just blushed didn't do or say anything to stop the Italian, the slytherin a little bolder with attentions snaked his arms around Harry's waist and grabbed his butt, Harry big emerald eyes staring at Blaise's violet ones. Harry thought he was the only person other than Blaise in the room. 'This what girls must be like' harry thought.

After that day the two boys were never seen apart always holding hands or Blaise kissing Harry's cheek, Victor would always watch them. It looked like they were waiting for him to guide them through life, or marry them a Legal threesome with he as the alpha and Blaise as his second. He couldn't help but being a little jealous of the two he wanted to be with them also. Hermione Granger a muggle born according to the Slytherin table kept staring at him it unnerved him, especially when she would look away quickly and blush.

Harry moved to sit with Blaise at the Slytherin table, he would probably get into trouble but he couldn't bring himself to care if he did. "Hey Blaise, I feel like I'm missing something or we're missing something." Harry said to Blaise as they were sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room, Blaise was surprised at the statement from Harry Blaise's magic was singing to him to third person would be both Dominate of both of them perhaps it would be someone not from Hogwarts. Blaise's magic tingled around Viktor's perhaps Harry's magic would too if he learnt to listen to it.

"Viktor I need a word." Blaise said as he got enough courage to talk to the Bulgarian, the Bulgarian seeker tried not to look too eager. He was very excited that one of his boys was talking to him with a nod in Blaise's direction he spoke in Bulgarian to the group of Dumstrang students that came with him. "Harry's magic telling him that we are missing something, mine however is call is calling to you. What will you do Viktor claim us as yours or not the choice is yours, I know while being a dominant to Harry I'm submissive to you." Blaise told the Bulgarian who nodded lust in his eyes Blaise knew he wanted them both walked off to find their other partner.

It wasn't difficult to find Harry, who was waiting for Blaise in the library since his and Neville's banishment from Gryffindor tower their grades has gone up while Harry was tutoring Neville in DADA and Neville doing the same for Harry in Herbology Blaise and some of the other Slytherin's have taken in tutoring in varying subjects Theo Nott in history, Pansy Parkinson in Charms, Draco Malfoy in Potions, Daphne Greengrass in Etiquette for Harry, Blaise for Transfiguration. Somewhere teaching Harry and Neville to self study in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Harry studied Astronomy by himself and even though he did it for an easy O Harry put in effort for Divination which impressed all his teachers grudgingly Severus Snape.

The first task was dragons as Viktor told him, before they went into the champion's tent Blaise found them and kissed them both. Viktor also kissed harry on the way to the Champion's tent, where Viktor kissed Harry. "Be safe." Victor told Harry huskily which Harry nodded to his dominant.

"You be safe as well Viktor." Harry said to the older teen who smiled at his omega and cupped his chin. None of the trio were aware of a little beetle watching their every move. The beetle flew away in its tiny wings, since she had a scoop to write up about the boy who lived and his triad relationship. After both Viktor's and Harry's dragon they were in the infirmary tent seen to by Madame Pomfrey. Harry climb in Viktor's cot in with the Bulgarian.

A couple of days after the first task both Harry and Neville was sitting with the Slytherin's and Dumstrang students as both Blaise and Viktor extended the duo an invitation to sit with them. Harry was in the middle of Blaise and Viktor much to the happiness of the trio.

# Boy-Who-Lived in a three way relationship.

_It true my faithful readers Harry Potter the saviour of the Wizarding world is in a three way relationship between a fourth year Slytherin named Blaise Zabini and the Bulgarian Champion Viktor Krum._

_That is right, two of the four champions are in a relationship with another. While it legal in the Wizarding world as it is uncommon, should the trio be allowed to be the way they are? Or should just hold in their affections as a phase in adolescent behaviour here are the reactions of the relationship of those I have asked about it._

_"Men should not be with other men at all it is disgusting to even think about, I hope they burn in hell for it." Hermione Granger fourth year Gryffindor and to believe Harry Potter's ex best friend._

_"I knew there was something wrong with him nothing more wrong than a Gryffindor to end up with a foreigner and a slimy snake. I'm glad my baby sister never has to go near him." Ronald Weasley and other fourth year Gryffindor another ex best friend of the Saviour._

_"I'm happy for the Trio it takes a lot of courage at our age to even admit we like someone." Neville Longbottom fourth year ex-Gryffindor._

_”So what they like males instead of females. It is not our business, we don't have the same views as Muggleborns who think they have the right to dictate how we do things that have been our traditions for centuries." Draco Malfoy heartedly said to me a fourth year Slytherin._

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ is heir Malfoy right though? That our centuries old traditions mean nothing to the muggle borns and muggle raised half-bloods? If so then why is no one doing about it? Hogwarts is a place to learn about magic but is that all? Just magic? Fear not Readers I will get to the bottom of this._

_Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet._

It had angered Harry to no extent of what his ex friends thought about him or his sexuality. He found it amazing how his rival well not so rival now Draco Malfoy had stood up for him. It was a surprise most of Slytherin stood up for him, wasn't a surprise to find Neville standing up for him. Although he was getting close to a certain Blonde haired wizard.

Cough *Draco Malfoy* cough, he was happy for his friend just like himself Harry found happiness with Blaise and Viktor. If anyone had a problem with how they were living their lives they could go against a dragon because Harry didn’t care what they thought they belittled him and threw him and Neville out of the Gryffindor tower.

both Harry and Blaise were alone in the Slytherin dormitories making out as they weren't allowed to do other things without Viktor. Harry loved to be with both or just one of to have one on one with his boyfriends.

It was the Yule Ball and Harry wanted to go with Viktor and Blaise, while Viktor wanted to be with Blaise and Harry. Blaise the ever so cunning decided that they could dance with each other of the dance they would take it in turns dancing with each other

It was a great night both Harry and Neville and their respective partners, as Viktor was fighting off Hermione and Blaise and Draco was getting getting everyone something to drink. The peace of the two was shattered when a familiar red head came up to them. "I knew there was something wrong with the both of you." Ronald said sneering at the duo who rolled their eyes at the boy which only infuriated the youngest male Weasley even more.

The second task was upon them since Viktor had told Harry what the second task was he knew he would have to learn how to swim. Blake's was told to by both Harry and Viktor and was asked to help Harry to learn how to swim. Blaise had received the password from the prefects with a shirtless picture that was signed from Viktor Krum.

Swimming as the trio found out was not Harry's forte his was in the sky flying, which made the duo question if Harry became an Animagi would it be a bird of some sort? But Harry would need something to help him in the second task but what?

Harry and Neville was talking about it one day and he suggested some GillyWeed that would allow him to breath underwater, Harry thought it was brilliant. It was his chance to be able to do the task but the only problem would be that he would have to steal the plant from Professor Snape. When the second task in close proximity and Harry not having the plant but something came through at the day of the second task Dobby the house elf he tricked Malfoy senior to release gave some sort of plant and told him what it was and Harry never asked how he got it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it’s not as long as the first chapter

When Harry, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric went out both Viktor and Harry were looking for Blaise (their lover) and Neville (Harry's new best friend) but could not see them even Draco was looking for his best friend and lover. Something was off to Harry but cone did not know what and that honestly scared him, he wanted to be in the arms of Viktor and Blaise.

The horn blared and Harry swallowed the Gillyweed that Dobby procured for him not that the wizard knew how he done it but to be safe he was never going to ask house elf that. Jumping in the water feeling the change of the said Gillweed swimming through the water he found himself looking at Gilderoy Lockhart's portrait. He kept on swimming. He found his way to the hostages there was a blonde girl, Cho Chang, Blaise and Neville. Two guess whose hostage was whose Blaise was Viktor's and Neville was his before hard could free Neville Viktor came charging through Saving Blaise and then Cedric saved his hostage. It was a minute later that Harry saved Neville but no one came for the girl so Harry saved her both rosed to the surface, the gillyweed wore off and Harry had to fight against the mer people in Black Lake. He fought his way to the top where he breathed in the fresh air and swam his way to the dock.

Viktor and Blaise helped him up out of the water and onto the dock. "Don’t you dare do that to us again do you understand?" Came the voice of Viktor who was wrapping a blanket around Harry, Blaise was right there beside them and agreeing with Viktor Harry should have not done what he did.

"Yes Viktor." Harry said he understood his dominant he should not have done that, but he could not let the little girl down there with no one coming to get her.

"Good because next time you’ll be punished." Viktor threatens Harry who gulps as he knows it was no idle threat.

"I understand Viktor." Harry said and he meant it too Blaise smiled at the action of the two and Viktor saw it and said the same thing to him.

"You do something like this Blaise and you’ll find yourself with the same punishment do you understand?" Viktor said to the Italian wizard, even though Blaise had more self preservation than his submissive he wisely nodded his head.

"I understand Viktor." Blaise said to his dominant and he nodded both Neville and Draco came over to thank Harry. They were not the only one’s Fluer and the blonde girl that Harry saved was walking over to the group.

"Thank you!" She yelled out with her thick French accent kissing both his cheeks but stopping when Viktor growled at her for touch what is his. Letting Harry go, and to see the Durmstrang's champion glaring at her walking away with the girl.

"You’re too nice to everyone Harry." Was all that was said from the Bulgarian before the triad walked from the platform before getting their points someone would tell the two what their points were. Getting dried off and into warmer clothing for all three of them.

"Perhaps we should call you alpha." Blaise said as they were dressing and Viktor looked at Blaise or his beta and then to his omega.

"I am the alpha here my little beta." Viktor said to Blaise and praised him which made the Slytherin feel better and little Harry the omega of the group looked confused as to what they were about.

"For those with creature inheritance or in a triad will go alpha, beta and omega which Viktor is the Alpha and I am the beta you are the omega." Blaise explained to his Gryffindor and Viktor looked at his submissives with lust right now partly dressed undressed they were amazing and Viktor couldn’t help but imagine them pregnant with their chest poking out full of milk for him and their babies.

"Then how will we have kids?" Harry asked the group who chuckled at him at hi and then stops and looks at the Gryffindor was quite naive and innocent.

"I will get you and Blaise pregnant my little lion." Viktor said and it dawned on Harry that men can have babies how did he not know that?

"Wait hold up! Men can get pregnant here?" Harry asked and it showed just how naive their omega was and even though they should have taught him a lot and there was still so much more to teach their omega.

"Indeed my beautiful omega and you both will make beautiful spouses you’ll both e beautiful round with my seed." Viktor practically purred at both Harry and Blaise, Blaise smirked at Harry seeing him round with both of his and their Alpha's children while Harry was in fact blushing at the thought of being pregnant with Victors children.

"You are going to marry us Alpha?" Harry asked Viktor who was breathing hard he was very hard right now but he did not want to scare his beta and omega. He nodded his head at his omega and he blushed both Blaise and Viktor liked the blush Harry was so cute blushing.

"Of course we are my little My little omega, I am not letting you or Blaise go. I am going to take you and Blaise back home to Bulgaria to bond with you Harry Potter." Viktor said to his submissive and they would a huge family together with Blaise and Harry constantly knocked up producing him children daughters and sons.

The scoring of the Second Task was a bit better than before Fluer Delacour still got points for her Bubble Head Charm. Cedric got a pretty good score near the first for the Bubble Head charm and for getting back first. Viktor score was decent for part human transfiguration for a shark head and to get back. Harry had some points for his ingenious use of Gillyweed and getting back with not just his own hostage but another’s. Harry was tied with Cedric Diggory for first place the Hufflepuff looked put out for it too.

Viktor wanted to growl at anyone who was wearing any sort of yellow and black in their uniform and cursed them for learning the dark arts at his school. What Viktor could not understand that two of the houses of Hogwarts got away with treating _His_ Harry like they do. He was glad that he was taking Harry and Blaise away to Bulgaria to bond and impregnate them. By this time next year they would have children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the mass updates for my stories I thought I would do something different today. I hope you guys are being safe with the coronavirus going around make sure you and your loved ones are safe!

Days before the third and last task there was something that had changed within Hogwarts for the triad. Ever since the confessions for Harry it was like he was on autopilot numb men can have babies was foreign concept from what he was taught. Harry cringed at his memories and he felt dread wash over him what happened when Viktor did not take him to Bulgaria with him and he took just Blaise?

“My little lion you look like you’re scared of something.” Blaise commented and it was right then that Harry did not know that Blaise was there while he was full of dread. Harry's insecurities got the better of him and the turns to look at Blaise with tears pricking his eyes.

“What if Viktor takes only you to Bulgaria with him and leaves me here alone?” Harry asked the beta in the group who had sighed at Harry Blaise did not know where his omega's insecurities came from but he wanted to get to the bottom of it at a later date but for now he had reassured Harry that Viktor is taking both he and Harry to Bulgaria with him.

“Harry my dear Harry Viktor is taking both of us with him darling, there is no way Viktor would leave one of us behind.” Blaise reassured Harry or at least he tried but it did calm Harry down, Blaise would have to get to Viktor and to see if they can take him to see someone about this. Harry was having a full blown panic attack about being left alone in England while Viktor and himself were in Bulgaria.

“I don’t know what came over me Blaise I literally thought that Vik was only going to take you with him and not me.” Harry admitted only now just realising how stupid it sounded but at that time it was a real fear and that would mean no one wanted to be with him and he had to go back to the Dursely's.

“Why would you think that my little omega?” Blaise asked him it did not look like Blaise was going to take I do not know as an answer, Harry would have to be completely honest with the beta. But that scared him would they pity him? Would they drop and find someone else?

“My relatives didn’t treat me well Blaise, they treated me worse than a house elf and made sure I knew I’d be unloved for my life.” Harry said and it angered Blaise thst some stupid Muggles said that to his omega! Maybe Draco was right about Muggles if they can do this to the Boy-Who-Lived what could they do to other Muggleborns.

“What is going on here?” Came a heavily Bulgarian accent they all looked at Viktor their alpha all he could see was an upset omega and an angry beta. The alpha in him wanted to kill anyone who would do his future family harm.

“Harry's relatives told him no one would ever love him, and he got al, upset because he thought you were only taking me back to Bulgaria.” Blaise told him and Viktor did not have much to do with Muggle but the ones who told his Omega that he would be unloved and basically unwanted would have to be dealt with.

“My little Omega, of course I’m taking you both with me back home.” Viktor said to Harry and Harry shyly smiled at him. He would do everything in his power to protect his Omega from anyone be it Muggle or magical, he did not like the way their headmaster looked at his Beta and Omega. There was a reason his school was renowned for its Dark Arts, they taught it to them and he would use every ounce of his knowledge to protect Blaise and Harry. He wondered what his boy would look like in lace panties, Blaise maybe not but definitely Harry Viktor thought the omega would look good in them. He and Blaise would have to shop with Harry for them.

“Really?” Harry asked he needed to make sure why did he believe those Muggles? Sure they were his only living family if you believed Albus Dumbledore to which Harry was coming increasingly disillusioned with the Headmaster.

“Yes Harry I am. I am also. Going to make you wear panties for me would you like that Harry? Wearing panties for your men?” Viktor asked the boy who gulped since he never thought of wearing women underwear since he was a boy but the way that Viktor made it sound like he wanted to do it himself not that Viktor or Blaise wanted him to do it.

“Yes Viktor.” Harry said and it pleased Viktor Krum that his omega was willing to wear female underwear for him and Blaise. He would have to make a day to go clothes shopping for them.

“We will have to see what stores in Hogsmeade see,s clothing like that.” Viktor said he would have to find a store for Harry to buy them money was no objection.

“There is Gladrags Wizardwear.” Blaise said hearing the whole thing he didn’t mind being forgotten not while dealing with Harry's horrid childhood seriously who tells their child or ward they will never be loved? Viktor smiled at Blaise who smiled back.

“Next Hogsmeade weekend we are going and Harry will be wearing panties for us.” Viktor said to them and they all nodded even Harry. Harry could not wait to go with Blaise and Viktor to Bulgaria. The Dursley's residence was not his home. Not that Harry ever considered it his home, not the way they treated him they’ll be glad to see the back of him.

Headmaster's Office

Unbeknownst to the soon to be Lord Consort Krum-Zabini or Lady Krum-Zabini depending how the choose it, they were instruments in the office of the Headmaster and one stopped working and this particular object was to record the status of the Blood Wards around Four Privet Drive. As long as Harry thought of the Dursley residence as him they would be protected.

“What in Merlin's name?” Albus way to many names said as he noticed it was not working that could mean one of two things one the Dursley's moved without telling him, or Harry did not think of the house as home and let the wards break. He would have to get to the bottom of this and fix it he could not let his weapon go to Bulgaria with Mr. Krum and Mr. Zabini, he was not meant nor allowed to marry such dark wizards despite Blaise Zabini's neutral status.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think when we get to Bulgaria you will be seeing a mind healer.” Viktor said to the Lion his lion, that was bad thoughts in his omega’s head and his relatives put them in there and they wanted the out of Harry’s head. And no one was going to get into his way not Dumbledore and not his own Headmaster if they did they would go to the ICW.

“What’s that?” Harry asked it started to irk both the Alpha and the Beta they had to fix his ignorance they had a lot to teach their Omega. And this school was not going to bother to teach them anything, why keep the English people ignorant? The history was a joke it was all about the Goblin Rebellions this was wrong of this country and Viktor would correcting Hogwarts mistakes.

“It’s someone you talk to in the Wizarding World they’re medically trained to help those who need help with their minds.” Blaise said explaining it to Harry he and Viktor were sharing a look the faster the tournament was over the better that way Harry can be taken out of the country and get better and of course less ignorant.

“Oh.” Was all that Harry said to the two who like all three shared a look to each other both Viktor and Blaise were expecting something more than an ‘Oh’ form their omega.

“Mr Potter? Please come with me.” Albus asked as he found the trio he wanted his little weapon away from them before they corrupted him. Not realising that it was the Gryffindor House that made him run into their arms in the first place. Harry walked with the headmaster back to the Headmaster’s office to discuss whatever the man wanted. But they weren’t they were going to the Gryffindor Tower Harry stopped dead in his tracks he was not going in there again no way was that happening.

“No.” Harry said making the headmaster turn to look at him there was no twinkle in his eyes as there normally would be. And Harry didn’t know was worse going back to the Gryffindor’s or the look the headmaster was giving him.

“Mr Potter you will be going back to Gryffindor Tower and back to your friends.” The headmaster said and Harry started to back away from the man, Harry did not want to go back there where they turned their backs on him.

“No, I am not going back there!” Harry yelled out to him there was no way he was going back to those Traitors, although Harry could see how alike Ronald and Peter Pettigrew were both were traitorous Rats. Harry was not going to be backstabbed for the fourth time since his introduction into the Wizarding World.

“I am the Headmaster and you will listen to me!” Albus said to the fourth-year student who was glaring at him and it reminded him so much of Lily. That was not right the boy was meant to be a miniature version of his father with no qualities of his mother. But it happened to the opposite the boy may look like his father but he was so much like his mother.

“No! I will not! They kicked me out and I will never go back to Gryffindor Tower.” Harry said to him and walked away from the Headmaster he was going to find Viktor and Blaise. He needed them right now he could hear his headmaster yell out for him to come back but Harry was not going to.

The Headmaster was both worried and angry at that since Harry Potter had not wanted to return to the Gryffindor Tower he would have to try and get both Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to try or even Miss Weasley. He had to be back with them how else would he be in control of his life?

He walked into the Tower and the Gryffindor looked at him with such worship and admiration of him, he liked them some would say that since defeating Grindelwald the power has gone to his head. Albus disagreed with that he was meant to have this power over others why could no one else see it?

“Headmaster.” Hermione Granger greeted him once she saw who had entered into the Common Room, he liked that. Everyone looked at him with such aw just how he likes it, not many people knew that but for those who did they were not around for long. Take James and Lily Potter, for instance, they got too close for his liking and it was unfortunate he had to use mind magic on Sirius Black once again to get what he wanted. He knew Black was not their secret keeper and he would not divulge that information to anyone for any reason.

“Ah, Miss Granger might I have a moment of yours, Mr and Miss Weasley’s time to discuss something important?” The headmaster asked the witch which of course the trio eagerly nodding their head and they left the common room. No one thought it was anything out of the ordinary so they let it happen, Gryffindor had not suffered any sort of Point Loss since the kicking out of Potter.

“Of course headmaster.” The three said together and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room with the Headmaster. The others were used to it the only one who ever showed any indifference was Neville Longbottom, Potter was oblivious to where his friends were going.

“We need to get Mr Potter back into the Gryffindor Tower.” Albus told the three even though the three did not want him back for their own reasons and to keep Gryffindor "pure" they saw no reason to bring him or Longbottom back. They would not dare to disobey the Headmaster so they would listen to his plans.

“How Headmaster?” Hermione asked the Headmaster she would not disobey the order of the headmaster she had complete faith in authority. Some don't know why and all she tells them if they were in a place of power there was a reason.

“Get him to see you have seen the error of your ways let him see the error of his with his decisions of late.” Albus Dumbeldore said to the three and they thought how would they be able to do that? “Ah Miss Weasley maybe try to get Mr Potter’s attention?” The headmaster said to them and Ginny Weasley nodded her head as the thirteen-year-old witch would not fail the leader of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this since last year and was ready to post it.


End file.
